


Green Eyes

by K_S_T



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Eugene is good bro, F/F, Sibling Relationship, Slightly softheart Cass?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_S_T/pseuds/K_S_T
Summary: Imagine that you had your whole life plan out only to have it ruin by just one person and you do anything to get back what was your and her.Whatever it takes.AU-MOVIE





	1. Prologue

If there is one thing you could describe Cassandra to be and that would be ambitious. Perhaps you could blame the fact that she was the Captain (adopted) daughter who strict but fair. 

Since young she had always wanted to excel in things and be better than anyone else. Yet most of all she wanted to carry out her duties beyond her ability to show everyone what she was capable off, however that day never came. She had always dream to be the Princess Lady in waiting but she couldn't be one because how could she be one without a Princess?

So when the news about the guards finding the miraculous sunflower came roaring into the castle ground no one was more delight to hear about it more than just the King was Cassandra. As both the Queen and the Princess were saved and she could live out her dream. 

Princess Rapunzel with her distinctive blond hair due to sunflower (as her parent weren't blond) that save both her and her mother life. 

While most of them would say Princess's blond hair would be the thing the first thing that catch their attention. It wasn't for Cassandra. 

Despite being only four years older than the Princess she could still remember those bright green eyes staring at her. It was hard to explain it but something about those eyes just made it so hard for her resist looking at her and how innocent she looked. That when Cassandra silently proclaim to herself that she would do whatever it take to be by her side and be the best Lady in waiting for her. 

Only to have it taken from her as she remembers that night too well, she had always been curious for her age and a bit too overjoyed from being in the Princess presence. That she had snuck away to the Princess room hoping to see those bright green eye that took her breathe away again. Even though she probably going to get scolded from her dad she was willing to risk it. Never did she thought it probably the last time she would ever see the Princess. 

What she had witnessed was an intruder coming to claim the Princess and yes she was afraid after all she was just 4 years old. Where were the guards and the Princess's parent? How could they leave the Princess so vulnerable? What could she do against an adult? All these question were running in her mind and the more she thought about it the further the Princess was going just what could she do? She was just so scare that fear stunted her unable to move to call or get help. 

However upon seeing those bright green eye that once held so much joy and light. It suddenly turned to fear and anxiety the Princess was scared as she was. She knew she had to act as she lunge onto the intruder who lost his or her grip on Rapunzel that force her into a cries.

Cassandra was relief for a moment because she believe that with Rapunzel's cries someone would come running to the room but she was wrong to even feel relief or look away from a second.

It happen so fast she couldn't register it as she remembered those words, the cries and the pain felt like a nightmare more than a memory. The next thing she knew she found herself in her bed only to see partial darkness and her dad sitting beside her with a painful expression on his face as if he was blaming himself for something. 

Confused as she was if she had a nightmare but the moment she got up to touch her face. She knew it was no nightmare, her dad got up relieved she was awaked. The first thing she question was about the Princess and she dread the news given to her. 

The Princess was kidnapped and she couldn't stop it despite having tried to do so. Her dad did asked her if she remembers what happened in which she did but lie that she didn't. As it a haunting memory of her to know she had walk into the Witch's (yes she saw who took Princess) trap and paid the price. 

Not only she couldn't protect the Princess but she had a painful reminder of it. The Witch had made awful remark as she remembered she was refer as a brat before she had inflict her with this scar on her face with a dagger. Now she knew why she pass out because the pain was too bearable to handle for a kid of her age. 

Every day of Cassandra’s life she had to stare into the mirror looking at her reflection. A reflection that reflect failure that she could not help herself of being reminded. As she trace the slash scar that ran from her right eyebrow all the way below her right eye away from her nose and then dagger at her hip the same dagger use to inflict the scar on her. 

How did she knew about it and how did she get it? Let say she overheard one of the guard talking about securing what evidence they could find to help locate the Princess and this was one. Lucky for her being the Captain daughter had some perks as she managed to take it under their nose and replace it with a fake without them knowing. 

Till now Cassandra did not know why she did it but perhaps out of grief of not being able to protect the Princess? 

Even since after the incident she heard report of King and Queen effort into finding the Princess but only to come back empty handed. 

Her dad and the rest of the guard were being overworked as they tried to locate the Princess but with little evidence they had there were not much of a lead. 

Sure Cassandra could have drawn or told them about intruder but she didn't. You might say it selfish or stupid of her not to do so but she felt responsible for not being able to do more even if she was just a kid. Also the Princess’s parent, the guard and her own dad failed to protect the Princes how could she trust them to bring her back safely or even find them when they had already fail her once. Cassandra believe that should have been able to protect the Princess no less if she had trained with her father instead of having fun after all she was the only one who was looking out for the Princess they didn’t. 

That why she devoted herself to be stronger to be tougher to cast away everything in order to find the Princess. 

While her dad could tell that she felt guilty of not being about to protect the Princess and sad that she wouldn't be able to grow up with her. He didn't know how much it affected her as he thought her reason for asking him to teach her how to wield a sword was because she wanted to be like him. Yet that was far from it, as while Cassandra did admire and respect her dad. She could not forgive him for his carelessness of leaving the Princess helpless. 

He would not know about it until her 16 birthday where she had requested to do her own search for the Princess but was refused because she was teenage and a girl also she wasn't a guard. 

Cassandra had tried to persuade her dad to let her join the guard and he refused to saying she was too young and not of the age to be one. At first she listen to her dad and agreed to wait till she of the age to ask again and her dad thinking it was just a passing of her age agreed. Not realizing she wouldn't give up as she continue to train and excel in the skill she had learnt from young until her 18 birthday she had requested once again for being allow to find the Princess. 

Once again she was denied even of being of the age. Frustrated she asked their reason and she probably should have guess that being the Captain's daughter wouldn't have all the perks. It was her dad who had refuse to let her be a guard or do anything dangerous because of that night when Princess got kidnapped. He blame himself, she could have gotten killed and he failed to protect her as well. Let say just things didn't go as plan and well because Cassandra gotten into an argument with them especially how they couldn't find the Princess, she let her anger get the better of her that she let it slips about having a lead to find her. 

Of course the King and Queen demands that she tell them even her dad. She would have told them had she not detected something in their lies. She wasn't a child anymore she could tell when someone was lying and they were. They had no intention of letting her go on the search for the Princess even if she told them who took her. So she left. 

Taking only the important stuff and clearing out any evidence of her own search for the Princess. Escape she did without them knowing with her horse that she care for since it was a pony Fidella and her Owl, Owl company a present to her from her dad when she was 13. 

Branded a Traitor she was as she found poster of her naming her crime to be treason to the country. Not that she care or does it matter because she knew this would happen. Yet none of that matter because she had a goal and that was to find the Princess and made sure that Witch paid for kidnapping her and robbing her of the chance to grow up with her. 

Cassandra had one goal and that all it was to drive her to the very end. Nothing is going to stop her or ever will and nobody and she mean nobody is going to stop her until she find the Princess.


	2. Heist

It had been at least four years since Cassandra ran away from home and end up being wanted for treason for withholding information about the Princess's kidnapper. Now she was 22 and still had no lead to where the Princess could be.

 

Cassandra knew it wasn't going to be an easy task but then she didn't think it would be this hard either. Sure she knew the world was huge but she didn't exactly knew how huge. That finding the long lost Princess is like finding a needle in a hay stack and she had no idea if she was alive or not.

 

At times she wonder what would happen if she had not run away would the Princess had somehow reappear one day?

 

It wishful thinking as she knew even now the Princess wasn't found, she had Intel and made allies along the way. Some which she wasn't fond off, some she could handle and some she could tolerate.

 

Flynn Rider here was somewhere in between of being one she could handle and tolerated to an extent. Though right now she wasn't sure if she could anymore. Here they were inside a cheap small inn they were resting before they planned another heist since they low on income.

 

"Let me get this straight..." Cassandra said breathing for a moment before she talked to Flynn who was staring at his complexion. "...you want to steal a Princess's Crown just so you can sell it off to get a whole lots of money because..."

 

"You mean we can sell it off and it just sitting there Cassandra, beside it would be much better use somewhere else then just sitting down on the pillow all days"

 

If there was one thing that Cassandra learn about being with Flynn is that he is pretty ambitious as she was. He did like to go big but he wouldn't do thing that affect the less fortunate and usually target the rich or royalty or the well-off or that when it come needed something they don’t need like a pair of good looking well-made shoes (even though he has perfectly good one already) . One which she did not understand why he couldn’t just buy one instead of stealing it but she should know Flynn only go for quality stuff.  

 

He had reason to do so and she understood it especially being out in the world she had learnt not everyone who were rich or royalty were good people especially Royalty some of them were the worst that she didn’t need to think twice when Flynn suggest of robbing them.

 

She admits sometimes his idea can just go overboard but they usually figure a way around it but this is probably one of the craziest idea he has.

It took Cassandra a minute to piece everything together when she realize where they were, what they wanted to steal and the description of where exactly the Crown was. Flynn now had Cassandra’s full attention though deep down she really hope that she was wrong in her assumption on who Princess’s Crown they wanted to steal.

 

"Wait I am sorry what Princess's Crown are you thinking of stealing Rider?"

 

"The Princess of Corona duh! Didn't I mention how it just sitting on a pillow do absolutely noth-"

 

"No" Cassandra interrupted him while looking at him straight in the face. It took a while for Flynn to recover from the sudden interruption (yes he hate being interrupted if he could help it) and to digest what she said to him even though it just one word.  

 

"No? What do you mean no? Since went have you back out on stealing from the rich and giving to the poor?" Flynn said with his arm folded and partially glaring at Cassandra while the later part of partially true since Cassandra usually only take what she need then giving the rest away unlike Flynn.

 

Stealing was something Flynn is good at while as for Cassandra she was better at the getting away part. And nope never did Cassandra thought in a millions years would she resort to this life style. However she had found stealing (and searching) made it easier for her to get information then asking for it.

 

You wouldn't believe how much secrets she found hidden underneath people's bed, vault, box, etc especially Royalty. They hide so much secret from everyone make her question about her previous homeland if they were hiding something. Up till this date she did could not understand how could one person slip pass the guard and kidnap the Princess without being caught, were they hiding how easy it was for the Princess of Corona to be kidnap or that did they wanted her to be kidnap?

Cassandra hated for having these awful thought but it because of these awful thought she was able to do the next best unlawful thing blackmailing. Everyone has something they wanted to hide but it how far they are willing to go to keep it a secret. She found that a lot of them were willing to bend to her will once she threaten to reveal their secrets and she found it be pathetic honestly but it get the job done when needed to know stuff which properly only of the few reason that Flynn has this partnership with her. Since she knew thing he didn’t and same how she didn’t know thing like he does.

 

 Yet even with all the lying, deceiving, stealing, she was still nowhere getting any proper information she could get about the Witch or the lost princess. There were times she had a lead about the Witch it will turned to cold-dead end and it during one of those lead she end up meeting Flynn Rider her partner it wasn’t their greatest meeting or moment but it did lead to something.

 

So you’re probably wondering how exactly did a thief and ex-lady in waiting trainee met. It a funny story but that for another time.

 

"Look if it another Princess of who know where like Agrabah, Maldonia, DunBroch, Arendelle or something then fine but not Corona" she told him and he did not budge.

 

"Do you have some history of Corona that I don't know about?" Flynn questions as Cassandra went silent. Both of them never talk about their past or had a reason too though the only thing they knew is that they both ran away from their home and they were both orphan (kind of).

 

"No, but I know you do. If you're not forgetting that you're a Wanted man in all of Corona"

 

"I can't help it that they can't stand up to Flynn Rider" Flynn said smirking which give Cassandra the cue to rolls her eyes. "But seriously since when have being wanted in any place stop us?" Flynn asked again and Cassandra knew he had a point.

 

While she hasn't really seen her wanted Poster since she left home. She was sure that somewhere it was lingering around and also it probably the only poster that had her real name.

 

"Because I think it a dumb idea!" she yell frustrated because she swore to never return back home unless she found the Princess. She did not want to go home empty handed.

 

Flynn wanted to say something but the only word that came out from him were gibberish words. He was angry despite wanting to express his anger onto Cassandra he did not know how too for this situation and she knew it.

 

"So let just forget the damn Crown and do something else, beside who would be dumb enough to buy the Crown?" Cassandra added as she got up needing some fresh air and time away from Flynn she walk away from him and slamming the door shut behind her.

 

"IT JUST A CROWN!"

 

<Line-break>

 

"Stupid Flynn, he had his damn...argh" Cassandra mumble as she continue walking far away from Flynn. She had the urge to let out annoyed scream but she didn't because she did not want to draw attention.

 

So she did the most logically thing that probably could ease her right now. That was to keep herself occupied like grooming Fidella or training with Owl.

 

She choose the logical one as said before she did not want to draw attention to herself. After all who would disturb someone grooming a horse?

 

Fidella and Owl had been with her through thick and thin. It amaze her after everything she put them through she mean literally everything especially when it came to making Fidella ride a ship just to sail across another island. Fidella wasn't able to move around for a few days unlike Owl who could soar in the sky even for a while.

 

That why no matter the situation she would never leave them or get them involve in dangerous situation. It took her a while to even trust Flynn with Fidella or even trust him at all.

 

After all Flynn Rider is one of the most wanted thief in various part of the world especially Corona though the time she was still at Corona he wasn't that well known, Cassandra still couldn't trust him yet after all having to be bought up by the Captain of the guard does influence you in some way.

Fidella and Owl too took a while to warm up to Flynn after all they seen how cruel and dangerous people could be and the last thing they want to see is Cassandra get hurt.

 

Though right now the whole situation is ridiculous or rather to them it was another moment of their argument, fight whatever you call it that they were used too.

 

Flynn and Cassandra do fight a lot at times but most of the time it was ridiculous to the point Fidella and Owl sometimes want nothing to do with it. Though they always do have to hear Cassandra's complaint about Flynn.

 

When they know that despite everything they still care about each other and so they know after Cassandra was done ranting she was going to just go along with Flynn's idea even if she hate it.

 

One was because they needed some income usually, two to prove her point that it was stupid idea and three she doesn't want him to get caught if he does it alone.

 

They needed each other even though they both won't admit it.

 

"Why are you two giving me that look?" Cassandra ask noticing the two of them looking at each other like they had a conversation, she did not know about. "If you think I am going to give in to one of crazy idea again you're wrong. Especially you two should know why I am not doing it!"

 

As unlike the rest of the world, Corona is the place she would get recognised more than Flynn. Also she did swore to both of them that she would not return back to Corona and they both would know since they did grew up with her.

 

"Oh no I am not doing it and it final. There is no way I am going to save his sorry ass this time nope. He can get lock up for all I care!" she exclaims not realising both of them gave each other a look again.

 

<Line-break>

 

"I can't believe you two made me do this"

 

Both of them proceed to rolls their eye behind her back. Oh sure blame it on the animals because they don't know anything but both Fidella and Owl knew.

 

As said before Flynn and Cassandra do care about each other even they refuse to admit it.

 

They were stubborn they both know it and how almost alike they were as well.

 

They knew that no matter how dire and disaster the plan was. Cassandra's subconscious would always win over her and she would just go along to keep Flynn out of trouble.

 

Both Owl and Fidella knew that Cassandra was true to herself and one being is loyalty. She had their as Flynn had her so did she had his. She wouldn't abandon him ever despite the situation and neither would he.

 

As said before Flynn and Cassandra only team up with each for their own reason but during their partnership something did happen that got them to trust each other and gain each other loyalty while they would never talk about it again. It was something that hurt them dearly enough to open up to each other.

"For the record I am blaming you two"

 

They just gave her the 'I know and get on with it' look.

 

She just grumble and continue walking into the inn while they waited outside. Once she was out of sight they both gave each other sort of high five in victory.

 

It did not take Cassandra long to reach to the room that they were both sharing in the inn and open the door wide expecting to see Flynn lying on the bed.

 

"Fine Rider we can do your stupid..." Cassandra said but stop noticing the room was empty.

 

Sure they don't usually keep a lot of thing with them since they are always on a move but Cassandra knew he didn't leave, leave since some of his stuff was still here. He could have just gone out of a quick bite or when out to do some harmless pickpocket but she knew it was none of those as his satchel was missing.

 

"Damn it" she curse as she knew exactly where he went.

 

He was stubborn just like she was and sometimes he couldn't take a no for an answer. Immediately she was about to grab her own satchel was about to chase after Flynn but stop realising she couldn't jolly well go by the front gate.

 

Even though chance are of her poster not being around much as it use too she couldn't risk it of someone recognizing her. Thus Cassandra immediately went to her rucksack that she kept since she started her journey that had things she did not want the guard to get her hand on one being the map she had drawn for the underground tunnel of Corona.

 

If it could get her out, it could very well get her in and once she find Flynn he had better wish he had waited instead of running off like that.


	3. The Crown

"Oh Flynn Rider you're one handsome and brilliant fella" Flynn Rider had self-proclaims, as he was currently staring at one of the window of the building they were leaping across over to get to the top.

 

"Quit looking at yourself Rider and let get on with it!" The Stabbingtons brother well one of them yelled at him since he almost look like he was grooming himself or something.

 

Twin they are the Stabbington brothers were with muscular bodies, light blue eyes and big eyebrowns, nose and jaws (Basically they were just bigger than Flynn). Although they were twins you could still tell them apart and easier way to tell is that one of them was wearing an eye path (Though Flynn probably doesn’t think there any reason he should even remember who is who given they are always stuck together plus only one talk most of the time).

"Ah, ah, ah patient my good man. The Crown isn't going anywhere plus we should really enjoy this beautiful view!" Flynn exclaims while shaking one of his finger sideway to make his point, as he turns his direction toward the scenery up from above of the town all the way to their destination, the Castle.  

"I would enjoy it after we get the Crown" one of the brother growls at him as they continue walk ahead of him.

"Geesh you guys don't know how to live in the moment do you?" Flynn question but was given not reply that cause him to shrug as he continues to leap across the rooftop. 

He had it all plan out, get them to lower him down and so he can grab the crown. Then alert the guard so that they will chase after them. As he was counting on the guards to chase after them and not him since he was planning make his big getaway use the Brothers as the scapegoat. Then he can show off to Cassandra that he could get something this valuable as a Crown all by himself (not like he never done before but Corona was one of few place that had pretty tight security). So now what could possibly go wrong?

<Line-break>

Flynn groans why did his plan had to go south? It was working so well but somehow the Stabbingtons brother had to be so heavy that now they didn't have the height advantage anymore or the fact they had too much weapon on hand they fell through one of the rooftop.

So now he was dashing through Town trying to avoid every guard in sight. 

Lucky for him he wasn't that bulky like the Stabbingtons brothers that he was able to lose them in Town (though not without being reveal since they did yell his name in anger though his plan of ditching that work) since he able to fit through the small alley where they could not follow. 

If Cassandra was here now she would probably elbow him right in the...

"OW!" Flynn yelled as he was definitely elbow right at the stomach. 

"You know you deserve that" she said clearly not guilty of what she did to him.

"Hi...ow..." he said to the woman who he predicted and expected to elbow him right at the stomach.

"Come on wonder boy we got to go" She told him as she watches a few guard pass by them.

"I would if you didn't..."

"I could always drag you" Cassandra suggested as she was looking at her nail although she was wearing gloves. Though her action and word were enough to get Flynn to stand up on his feet. 

"I’m up!" Flynn claim as the last thing he wanted was to be drag by Cassandra. "Now what? I had practically lost the element of surprise and I just lost my high ground. Plus you know how the whole place is crawling of guard right now hot on my tail without any other distraction?!?!" 

"I thought you had a backup plan"

"I had one and they screw it up!" 

"They?" 

"Yeah they...” Flynn said pausing and he was wondering if he should tell Cassandra or not. “…you don't want to know" he answers decide that it better if she doesn’t know…yet.

"I don't suppose you have the crown" 

"Of course I do" he snaps feeling a little insulted that she would doubt him though he was not able to make any more smart remarks back at her since she grab his wrist.

"Come on" Cassandra said not wanting him to waste any more time (plus she wanted out of here as fast as she could) and pull him away before he could try anything stupid. 

 

<Line-break>

"Where are we?" 

"Corona had tunnel build underground" 

"Why?" Flynn questions considering he thought he knew everything about Corona and their Palace since he always the one who wanted to sneak in and find what valuables stuff they (or rather he) can steal. 

“You want the story?” she ask looking behind her to see an eager Flynn (who actually like story well interesting stories) “Ok fine long story short, one of the old king of Corona created a complex system of tunnels to move his knights and supplies wherever he needed just so he could outsmart his sworn enemy. End of story"

"You really sucks at telling story you know that?” Flynn mention to her and in response she just glare at him that made him keep his mouth shut. As they continue making their way through the tunnels.

"Now this really neat and all but it begs the question don't the guard know about it?" 

"Oh they know but you can get lost in these tunnel easily"

"And how come you know where to go and they don't?" Flynn questions but Cassandra did not answer. "Hello earth to Cassandra" 

Cassandra still refuse to answer him as they continue walking. 

"Are you giving me the silent treatment now because I decide to go along with my plan?" Flynn question but got no response from her. "Hello?????” he said again trying to get her attention that he even ran ahead of her only to step on something on the floor that activated a mechanism that which (finally) got Cassandra’s attention.  

"NO!” Cassandra yelled as she tackle him down as they barely miss the arrows shot at them. 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!” Flynn yelled stunt by the arrow and the fact they were walking around in the tunnel. That could be probably filled with bobby traps (it probably answer his question why the Guard doesn’t use it rather than the reason of getting lost).  

"Could you be any louder Rider?" Cassandra scolded. 

"Oh now you answer me!" 

"If I didn't you probably let everyone know where we are! Plus in the first place we are in this mess because you decide to act without letting me know" Cassandra argue back as she got up from the ground.

"Hey it not mine fault that you were so against this idea that I had to go find the Stabbingtons Brothers to help out my ingenious plan" Flynn babble out (clearly angry) while getting up from the ground only to bite his tongue realizing what he had just told Cassandra. 

"YOU WHAT?!?" Cassandra yelled now clearly giving him her full attention.

"Geesh what a way to stay quiet Cass-andraaaaaaa" Flynn said trying to push the conversation away even though he knew that Cassandra isn't one to forget things so easily. 

"You're an idiot Rider, you just had to pick the most dangerous thugs in Corona. If I know you any better which I do, you were probably going to do double cross them but who say they won't do that to you first?" Cassandra lecture before subconsciously rubbing her eye as if she had a migraine.

However it was far from it as Flynn could see that she was touching her scar over her right eye. 

"So...it that bad?" 

"What?" 

"Oh come on Cassandra you think I don't know by now your habit and especially how it a good yet bad sort of thing" 

"Argh" Cassandra grumbles, "What are you talking about Rider?" she said clearly tell him she not in the mood. 

"You and your scar duh" he said like it an oblivious thing. "We know how you got it and that whenever you touch it or stare at it which is always..." he rambles but stop when he notice Cassandra was giving him 'get to the point' look.

"...but that not the point" he added as he tried to find his next word carefully. "Aw come on you got to admit while it a bad memory it does some what alert you when something bad is going to happen" Flynn justify it as Cassandra continues to stares at him blankly. 

While Flynn was not wrong about it, Cassandra never thought about it that way. As to her the scar on her face is a reminder to her of that day and what she was striving for which to get back what was stolen. Also it not her fault she couldn't help but touch it when it itch that somehow turns into a warning of danger coming towards them. 

"You're delusional Rider to think my scar is some kind or warning beacon and if you don't realize we still got the whole of Corona looking for us" Cassandra growls.  

"Well excuse me but I have an AMAZING sense of creativity and with that amazing sense of creativity. I have an EVEN BETTER plan to get us out now that you're here" Flynn told her and totally brushing off their previous topic like it did not matter but it was to him so she expected it. 

"Argh what 'brilliant' plan do you have now?" Cassandra grumbles after face palm at Flynn's ridiculous then continues leading the way as he follow behind. 

"We are partner right?" 

"What are you getting too Rider?" Cassandra asked stopping on her track to look at Flynn directly in the eye. She was trying to intimated him also since she did not have time for his nonsense and was hoping he stay quiet, follow her out but yeah she should know better.

"You take the Crown and I continue pretending to run away with the Stabbingtons brothers only to fool them that I don’t have it when they try to double cross me. They won't know what hit them!" he claims, removing the Crown from his satchel to pass it to her. 

How long has it been since Cassandra had last saw the Crown? If she recalls it had been so many years, probably the last time she even dare look at the crown was went she had to do her duties as a future lady-in-waiting. It was supposed to be her turn to clean the crown but before she could even touch it. The image of the Princess flash before her mind wearing that crown as baby before she was taken away haunted her that she refuse to even be anywhere near that Crown. As it was a reminder to her of her failure and even now that image flash before her mind. However this time she started to imagine what the Princess would look like wearing the Crown only to shake it off like the last time.

“What make you so sure I wouldn’t just give it back to them?” Cassandra ask him since he know how much she did not wanted to be a part of this heist.

"Mmm…good point since this whole time you were so against stealing the crown but…”

“But?” she ask out of curiosity with one of eyebrow raise 

“…there got to be reason why you have something against taking the crown so maybe by taking it you might figure out why?”

Cassandra wanted to say something but stop as he was onto something however it was dangerous none the less. Since the whole of Corona wouldn’t well sit by and let the only thing that remind them of their beloved Princess get stolen yet it was also same for as well Cassandra. It the only thing that remind Cassandra of the Princess so maybe Flynn was right she needed to take the Crown for her own personal reason.

"Just be careful" She said to him taking the Crown and putting it in her own satchel.

"Hey you know I am" Flynn said winking at her. "Now how do I get out of here?" 

Cassandra chuckles at his reaction, he won't admit but he is a little nervous of the situation. However he wouldn't show it especially to her since he hate making people worry and he was trying to lighting up the mood. So the least Cassandra could do was (not be mad and annoyed at him which she was) maintain this cheerful mood and lead him to an exit.

"This should lead you back to Town but near the gate should be enough to draw their attention and maybe find where the Brothers are" Cassandra told him as he got ready to leave as she pull up her hood. "I will see you later then?" She added.

"Oh you can count on that I wouldn't miss the party" he said winking at her and soon he took his leave running a different direction. 

<Line-break>

Cassandra climb out of the tunnel as she was wiping off the dust. She could hear the guard yelling after them to stop.

If there was another thing Flynn was good at is running away and he was a good distraction. 

"All this for the Crown" Cassandra said as she took it out to look at it.

Soon Cassandra started to remember when was the first time she ever got a good look at the crown. She knew the answer it was went it was place on the Princess's head even though it was too big for her. Yet it still made Cassandra giggles seeing her wear it with joy something that she could never see again, because there is no Princess. It hurt her not being able to see that sight again.

"What are you doing Cass, this isn't the time" She said to herself while holding onto the Crown she let out a sighs. 

It would take Flynn a while before he could really lose them and trick The Brothers, so she could probably slowly make her way back to the inn they had rent out. 

"THE CROWN!" 

Nope it seem like fate wasn't that kind to her at all. 

"RIDER IS JUST A DIVERSION!"

Cassandra curse her luck she had to take it out to look at it. Why did she choose to remorse about the past? Of what could have been...damn it dream were for amateur she thought to herself.

Lucky for her she had her hoodie on the guards weren't able to see her face as she quickly made a break for it. 

She wish that Fidella was here so she could cover more ground but if she did. They would know who she is and she couldn't risk it. That why she made sure that Owl and Fidella did not and she repeated did not follow her. Even to the extent of telling them not to search for them even if they were gone for more than a few hours. 

Cassandra ran as fast as she could to get into the forest. It was easier to lose them in here than in open space. Plus having to be on the run for at least four years she pick up a few skills from Flynn and being on her own. 

Also another advantage Cassandra had was that she knew how the Guard would act and move. If nothing was change over the years she was gone, she could be able to predict how they would move so escaping them once she was out of Corona would be a piece of cake.

 

<Line-break>

Cassandra was exhausted she had finally manage to lose the guards chasing her. While she was spot on that nothing of their training had change yet one thing did was their determination. 

"All this for the stupid Crown" She grumbles clearly frustrated now as she push herself off the rock wall. She was about to check if the close was clear and move on only to realize that the place she thought to be a cave wasn't one. It was like a hideout that lead to another area of the forest and in that area was a Tower. 

"You have got to be kidding me" Cassandra said wondering what exactly was a Tower doing here of all place. Now she really wish Owl was here so he could scout if it was empty or not. 

"Well...it could make a good hideout if it is empty" Cassandra mentions as she decided to scout the area. 

It made her question if there was another way into the Tower beside the window above. As she look around the Tower hoping to find something but nothing. Perhaps it could only be open from the inside?

While it was a long climb up it wasn't something new to Cassandra. Since her dad...father did include a wall ladder in the training regime for new recruit.

So climb the Tower she did, not backing down and taking a breather. As she continues making her way up to the window and pulling herself up.

Cassandra had expect it to empty, dusty, filthy or anything but clean, tidy and occupied.

Yet this didn't distract Cassandra who had been training since she was young. She could tell when someone was sneaking up on her and they weren't doing a good job. She waited for whoever it was to strike her first so she could parry the attack then disarm them in the moment of surprise to gain the upper hand. 

"Who are you?" Cassandra demands after having to disarm whatever her company was holding which turn out to be frying pan? While it was not her choice of weapon it did not distract her as she pointed her Sword at her company throat. 

"I believe that is my questions" a young female voice said as the sun soon shine upon her to reveal, a long blond hair girl dress in a pink dress with a Chameleon on her shoulder who was as green as her bright green eyes. 

Though Cassandra should be surprise to see someone staying in this tower it didn't nor the fact she had a pet Chameleon but the more the sunlight was shining upon them the more it reveal that the girl in the Tower was no ordinary girl.

"What the..." Cassandra said stunt to see she was surrounded by hair and not just any hair the girl hair. Just what exactly has she gotten herself into?


	4. Meeting You & Me

"Either you love your hair so much or I am seeing thing" Cassandra commented as she half glance at her company while trying to find out how long was her hair.

As far as Cassandra could tell her hair had cover almost every inch of the place. To the point probably anywhere you turn to you most likely see blonde hair sticking out of place.

"What? Never seen that much hair before?" her company said a little offended only for Cassandra to raise her eyebrow not amuse at all. "Tell me what are you doing in my tower and who you are?" she demanded just as she glance down at the sword again. "Eh...can you stop pointing this sword at me also? Please?" she added hinting that she was sort of turning timid (due to the sword being pointed at her) not that Cassandra was exactly falling for that.

"You do realize that I have the upper hand right?" Cassandra said to her while trying to figure out what was her game, is she trying to catch her off guard or does she genuinely mean it.

"Haha...eh...doesn't hurt...to try? Right?"

As of now Cassandra wasn't sure what to make out of her company who has really long blonde hair that ran around the whole tower plus she had a pet Chameleon who was supposed to be on her shoulder but it was not there anymore.

It was just then Cassandra felt something crawling up her ankle. It made her drop her sword as she tried to grab hold of whatever was crawling up her but that sneaky little Chameleon was too fast for her to catch. Until it grab onto her hair and tried to get her off balance by pulling and twirling around her hair but there was so much a little guy could do.

While Cassandra did admit the little rascal could have gotten the better of her but she stood her ground and twirl her hair to another direction that he was originally following. That cause him to lose his grip from the sudden change of direction on her and before he could even escape she caught him in her hand this time. Yet before Cassandra could speak or do anything else a voice spoke out at her.

"Don't hurt him!"

Cassandra said nothing but she did not expect the Pet Chameleon to attack her at all. Though the way the girl express out her concern for the little Chameleon made her think that the chameleon was much more than just a pet.

"He is my best friend"

Though she was really an odd person, because having a Chameleon as a best friend and long blonde hair. (Oh did she forget to mention she even tried to threaten her with a frying pan?) Just spell out odd and weird everywhere that honestly the more Cassandra was interacting with them everything logical just seem to throw itself out of the only window literally.

Cassandra knew she going to regret this but she had a soft spot for animals more than human (she did have Fidella and Owl as company until Flynn came along)

"And I did told you that you're in no position to be demanding demands" she spoke before letting the little Chameleon go. Immediately the Chameleon went back to the girl's shoulder placing himself there like it was his rightful place. Though Cassandra could have swore that little creature was still glaring at her for what reason she was not sure honestly.

"Yeah...Well...you don't get a lot of visitor in a tower right?" she joked. "I mean maybe animals like birds but...not another girl like myself. Though do all girl outside carry sword with them?" she said glancing as Cassandra pick up her sword from the ground. 

"Wait you're here by yourself?" Cassandra question lowing her guard down just a bit because she can't believe someone left her alone in a tower.

"Yeah just me and Pascal most of the time actually" she said and glance at the Chameleon on her shoulder, so guess the Chameleon had a name. "Though Mother does come often to make sure I am alright" she continues but she did not realize she might have said something that got on Cassandra's nerves.

"What?" Cassandra spoke in almost venomous tone.

"I mean it not that bad, she come back with gift and things I would need so I don't have to step out of the tower" she said letting out an uneasy chuckles. 

Frankly Cassandra had no idea what to make of this situation but she knew on one thing exactly everything about this just spell wrong on every level.

"And you're alright with that?" Cassandra snaps and her company was taken back at why she was so angry but she had no idea what was she angry about.

"Well Mother always say the world is dangerous place. Filled with horrible and selfish people" she emphasize only for Cassandra to raise her eyebrow (yet again) at her trying to understand her point. "Mother's word...oh she even say about ruffian, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals and snakes. OH the plague!"

Right now Cassandra was wondering if this girl had a wild imagination while she isn't wrong about everything that she had just mention yet what was the point of adventuring out if there isn't a little danger in your life? Or maybe it was really what her 'mother' said.

"Oh oh and the large bugs and men with pointy teeth!!!" she added only for Cassandra to burst out of laughter that she had been sort of holding back since the start. "What so funny?"

Cassandra was trying to calm herself down before she answer her question. After all almost everything she mention were true but men with pointy teeth? Everyone know vampire doesn't exist then again does she even know she was referring to a vampire? Afterall it look as if she only had three books just three books on the shelf. 

"Do you really believe everything people tell you? Wait let me rephrase that do you BELIEVE everything your 'mother' say?" Cassandra question her only for the blonde hair girl to grow silent almost in doubt.

"She is mother...and mother know best don't they?" she said and was asking her. That put Cassandra in a little tight situation because she knew she wouldn't be able to answer that question since she doesn't have one but it could be almost the same like having a Dad right? However before she could even answer her questions they heard someone else yelling outside the tower.

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair! I have a surprise for you!"

"Rapunzel?" Cassandra question in completely confusion and a little taken back. Since as long as she knew the Princess was going to be call Rapunzel and the chance of hearing someone name that as well was one in a millions chances. Yet who is to say she isn't the Princess right?

Though as much as Cassandra wanted more answer especially to this sudden revelations that she could be the Princess, now was not the right time for questions.

Since 'Rapunzel' (if it really her name) was in a moment of panic upon hearing the voice.

"Oh no mother is back! Quick hide!"

"Are you kidding me?" Cassandra questions because she really cannot find a reason as to why she had to hide from her 'mother'.

"No! Mother said I should not talk to stranger and here I am talking to you!!! I can't let her find out it would ruin my chances!"

"Chances of what?" Cassandra question as it not like she totally against following her plan. It just what exactly does Cassandra gain from hiding (beside not being caught) and what does 'Rapunzel' hope of her hiding achieve?

"Just hid in the closet please!" she said clearly not listening to a word Cassandra is asking her.

"I am not hiding in closet! What are you ten?" Cassandra fought back because one that would be the most oblivious place to hide and two it not her fault if her mother find out she is talking to her when she shouldn't so unless she can give her a good reason to hide, she isn't going to follow her order blindly.

"I can't let mother see you!"

"Just why can you not?" Cassandra ask her and she could see clearly that 'Rapunzel' was having a hard time figuring out what to say to her.

"Mother doesn't trust that I can take care of myself and if she knew you're here. It prove her right and I wouldn't be able to see the floating light"

Floating light?  What exactly was that, Cassandra did not completely understand but she knew what it like when someone doesn't trust you to take care of yourself.

"Rapunzel! I'm not getting any younger waiting for you!" the voice from outside the tower yelled back. 

"Please"

Cassandra grumbles wondering what sort of situation has she gotten herself into (and it did not help that 'Rapunzel' was giving her this plea look)

"Fine..." Cassandra said in defeat and quickly she was lead to a closet. Though she hesitated for a moment (she just hated been coop up in a place) before enter inside with her arm folded over each other which tell how she did not like this situation at all. "You had better make it fast" she added only for Rapunzel to give her awkward smile even Pascal was giving her a weird smile just as they close the door on her. 

This was something to add to the list of the thing Cassandra did not want to do today and how did this happen is all thanks to Flynn Rider (he is going to owe her big time). It just then she was wondering why she heard something being drag and felt a small tremor like something just hit the door. She place her hand at the door and tried to give a slight push the door closet wasn't able to open and from what Cassandra could possibly tell. It was being block by something that prevent her from opening from within. Only then did Cassandra just realize...she fell for a trap (maybe).

Cassandra couldn't believe it she was dupe by supposedly weird, innocent girl who happen to have the same name as the long lost princess. If Flynn ever to find out about this she would never live with herself.

"Damn those eyes!" she curse herself because she get this feeling it because of those eye staring at her she just went soft on her but never again was she going to fall for it. Considering how Cassandra always like to dis Flynn and his 'smolder' not understanding how and why does it work (Even though it got them out of tight spot several times). So if he ever found out she fell for someone else puppy dog eye she would never live with herself. 

Though Cassandra could not figure out why Rapunzel would do this to her (Beside being absolute stranger who threaten her in own house or rather tower) she did not want to stay any longer to find out however before she could even take any action of trying to maybe...knock her way out of this closet, she had this strange gut feeling that she shouldn't act now. Especially how she did not know how she knew but the moment she heard Rapunzel's 'mother' spoke that she knew did not like her at all (Though it been said Cassandra doesn't like a lot of people also just saying) not to mention; despite having to be lock in the closet she still could hear the conversation happening outside and she did not like where it was going. 

"Oh Rapunzel, you know I hate leaving you after a fight. Especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong" 

"Okay, I've been thinking a lot about what you said earlier" 

"I hope you're not still talking about the stars" 

"Before you answer, yes I'm leading up to that" 

"Because I really thought we dropped the issue, sweetheart" 

"No Mother, I'm just saying you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there" 

"Oh darling, I know you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there" 

That was the conversation that Cassandra could hear between the mother and daughter talking though she couldn't shake the feeling at how very piss off she was, who do the grow up think they are? That they know what right and what best for their kids?

Plus it did not help how her scar was acting crazy, it was like burning up just hearing the voice of whoever that woman was. Also to add it she did not need the pain from her scar to know that whoever this woman was written 'danger' all over her.

Also Cassandra wouldn't have survive this long if she couldn't read between the line of people words especially what Rapunzel was trying to convince her 'mother', when she mention about how her 'mother' doesn't think she strong enough to handle herself out there what did she mean by that. It was only till Cassandra piece the whole 'Not trusting her' then being force into a closet since she wasn't suppose to talk to stranger and then being lock inside. She realize she had figure out the real reason Rapunzel wanted her to hide in the closet (beside the fact there wasn't anywhere else to leave the tower but the huge window) that Rapunzel was planning to show her 'mother' that she could handle a complete stranger and get the drop on her just so she could see these Floating Light (which she still have no clue what they are) 

As angry as Cassandra should be at Rapunzel right now the sudden argument and outburst got her attention back to them. As she was trying to listen to them carefully of what had just happen yet what Cassandra could not understand was as to why she meant Rapunzel had no other life nor was she ever going to leave this tower? Just how controlling was this 'mother' of her is anyway and probably what the 'mother' said at the end of conversation got her under her skin. 

"Oh great. Now I'm the bad guy" 

I mean what sort of parent would use this reserve psychology about being a bad guy or something. Just to make their children feel bad and then listen to them? This was not good parenting in Cassandra's books (yet somehow it was working since Rapunzel seem to have push the conversation aside to a whole new topic). Although Cassandra know that parent do thing to protect their kid but sometime they got to know that they can't protect them from everything. (It almost made her feel a little guilty of what she did to her dad. Almost)

Things started to quiet down after a while and it was almost a bit hard for Cassandra to even eavesdrop on the situation but she manage to catch the fact that Rapunzel is asking her 'mother' for a gift that would take days to get it, it was something that her 'mother' was willing to get instead. Also the stranger thing was that Cassandra did not need to know her 'mother' was gone because she could hear whatever was blocking the door was being move. It was that her scar no longer hurt anymore though she still wonder why was it reacting to Rapunzel's 'mother' presences (she is probably thinking too much about it considering how Flynn does tease her of her scar 'usefulness' as he like to say it) 

As much as Cassandra felt bad of what 'Rapunzel' had just went through but then she did lock her in the closet and well almost gave her away so she wasn't going to show her any sympathy (maybe not yet).

"You were going to sold me out to your mother weren't you?!" Cassandra growls having the very urge to actually pounce on her the moment she had open the door to the closet. However she held back because she already knew how much 'Rapunzel' had sort of gone through with that awful 'Mother' of her (yes she might be mean but she wasn't cruel).

"I'm sorry but...I thought maybe...if she knew I could handle myself. She would let me go see the floating light" she claims as Cassandra got out of the closet. She had been here long enough and she did had to rendezvous with Flynn and give him that stupid Crown in her sachet (and it all because of that crown she in this mess).  

However curiosity got over her and she just had to ask.

"What exactly are the floating light you been going on about?" Cassandra ask though she was hoping she did not regret it. As 'Rapunzel' soon lighten up and ran off toward a wall that was cover with curtain, where she open it to reveal a drawing she drew of the so call floating light.

"These are the floating light that appear on my birthday right Pascal?" 'Rapunzel' said and reconfirm with her best friend who just chirp in response which Cassandra guess it to be a yes.

"Eh hate to burst your bubble but floating light don't exist"

"They do exist!"

"Whoa, Whoa calm down I never say that whatever you saw doesn't exist but they are not exactly 'floating light' as you believe they are" Cassandra explains even going that far to action out her proclaim floating light.

"So what are they???" she ask clearly too excited that Cassandra did not realize how close she was to her (nor did she realize she had rush back to face her)

"Floating lantern" Cassandra said taking a step back as she had believe she did not understand the meaning of personal space.

"Floating lantern, that even better than floating light!"

"Ok...so why do you want to see them so badly?"

"Well...as you heard tomorrow is my birthday and...every year I see these floating light I mean lantern. It been my dream to see them, I mean can't you just help but wonder where do they come from and you know the feeling that you just got to know"

The floating lantern was something that the King and Queen did every year for long lost Princess birthday.

And for the fact it was her birthday as well just made the whole theory even more annoying for Cassandra. As while yes she wanted to find the long lost Princess, this girl was not Princess material (especially not what she had in mind)

Also Cassandra clearly had no obligation to even help her. She was just here at wrong place and wrong time. Not to mention the whole theory of her being the long lost Princess was eating her up. There was just too many coincide calling out to her.

Though Cassandra had the feeling even if she wasn't the lost Princess. She get this feeling that she wouldn't even dare leave this place (plus Cassandra also believe she wouldn't be able to handle the outside world that easily given that person she is probably something she hate agreeing with Rapunzel's mother about. Since Cassandra know the feeling ). Plus Cassandra was not the only one with a dream they wish they could fulfill, she was going to regret.

"Pack your stuff"

"Wait what?" she said completely confused as Cassandra responded by rolling her eye at her wondering if she needed to spell it out her action for her.

"You were going to see those Lantern even if your 'Mother' didn't let you right? Isn't that why you ask her something that would take her days to comeback?" Cassandra asked her.

"What? No I mean...I do want some more of that paint, they are really good paint...wait how much have you heard?" 

"More than enough" 

"Well yeah I do want to...I mean I have been curious..." she started only to stop realizing what she meant. "You're taking me to see the Floating Lantern?!?" she continue but this time with excitement something that Cassandra was not use too (she cannot deal with overly hyper active people or in other word too cheery)

"Maybe..."

"What do you mean...maybe?" Rapunzel questions and then Cassandra notice that she wasn't really that naive as she think she might be. She was caution but how caution she was not sure (after all how would you know if this stranger bring you where you want to go).

"I am saying it I might be able to point you the direction where to go or it could be on my way or you can just stay here and be a good little mummy girl by staying here in a Tower and who know when this opportunity will come around again?"

"One moment"

Cassandra watch as she walk to one side and seem to be holding some conversation with her pet no scratch that her best friend. Not to mention Cassandra shouldn't judge seeing the only human friend she had was annoying particularly self sensitive (her point of view) guy.

"Ok Pascal and I will trust you to take us to the Floating Light...I mean Lantern"

"Whoa hold up there Princess, I said maybe, maybe doesn't mean I have the obligation to bring you there" Cassandra said only to stop wondering why she said Princess it could because she was thinking of the whole situation that (maybe Flynn name calling is getting to her).

"Maybe but...I don't think you would leave me by myself right?"

"What make you say that?"

"If I told you that I just do?"

Cassandra stares at her for a moment before sighing in response.

"You're trusting people too easily..."

"I'm Rapunzel and this Pascal" she said as if she was reintroducing herself even though Cassandra already knew their name. 

Cassandra glance at Rapunzel and then Pascal with her hand still folded although Rapunzel was letting out a hand for a shake. As she knew what Rapunzel (she was just going to accept that other people could be call that) wanted from her though she was wondering if she should tell her actual name or not.

"Cassandra"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the finale kill me and I wanted to focus on these two (plus Pascal a bit) for this Chapter (was going to add more stuff but decide not to). Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy it (it seem a bit of rush sorry about it and I know it not perfect but just want to tell this story and hoping to finish it!)


End file.
